Saving Midna
by Dengar999
Summary: (JTAK: The Fall Era / One Shot Story / Developed in: 2015) (Commission story by Zanian) It's been a very long time since J25 The Arc King hasn't remember Midna or seen her after the dark past wars has ended due to amnesia. He researches to find her to remember. Suddenly he found Midna's whereabouts, where she is captured. He goes on a quest to save Midna hoping she remembers him.


**Author's notes:**

 **-Cover art coming soon!**

 **-More description will be added for more information on the J25 The Arc King series and this FanFiction story.**

 **-This is a one shot story with 1000+ words. It's a FanFiction story commission done by Zanian (from FanFiction and FurAffinity) for me.**

 **-This is based on my J25 The Arc King series.**

* * *

 **To readers and writers, I would appreciate if you can review my/the commission story, saying what you like about it and what makes it interesting.**

 **And remember! If you don't like it, don't read it and don't post a negative/bad comment! It's not that hard!**

 ** ** **FanFiction is just a hobby to make myself happy, not for a competition.******

* * *

 **This is an alternate universe where everything collides together as a crossover between anime, books, cartoons, comics, games, movies, plays, TV and miscellaneous.**

 **Underneath the author's notes, just in case you don't know any of the fictional stuff. I will list their names and where are they from in case nobody will not be confused from wondering who is that character, place or thing, etc... they might not be familiar with or might be familiar with.**

 **The following is a work of fiction in which all characters, places and things appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, places and things is purely coincidental.**

* * *

 **J25 The Arc King**

* * *

 **Saving** **Midna**

 **By Zanian**

 **From the J25 The Arc King Productions**

* * *

 **(The Fall Era)**

 **(One Shot Story)**

* * *

I would like to give credits to **Zanian** (from **FanFiction** and **FurAffinity** ) for writing my 1000+ word FanFiction story commission I ordered in 2015. It took him 12 months to finish this due to some serious issues that he has to deal with, a busy life, and tons of other commissions that he has to work on. But now it is finished in 2016. I'm glad that I was patient of waiting, finally...

I edited the descriptions, title parts, wrote the story's plot, settings, characters, etc... (then Zanian started writing my FanFiction story commission.)

 _Thank you very much Zanian for writing this nice story for me, its beautiful... I really liked it._

* * *

 _I have never forgotten about you Midna..._

 _I am happy that I have returned to you..._

* * *

 **Saving Midna**

 **Year: 2016**

 **Time: 7:00 PM**

 **Location: Planet Earth 3, United States, a dark desolate battlefield, near an enemy unknown force base**

A battlefield; there was little he knew about how he reached this place or why he was here in the first place, but he had a goal, one that was enough for him to pursue an enemy that outnumbered him. Maybe he was mad, or maybe just determined; his fate was soon to be determined on the field of battle ahead of him.

J25 Arc King was searching for someone, one that left a distinct image in his memory; although it could seem pointless to pursue a simple person, the value he placed in this individual was beyond anything he could measure, even though he was himself more machine than man.

Her name was Midna; he knew very little about her and his research to find more was always riddled with failures. Even as a mecha, with an access to a vast database, he wasn't able to find any relevant information that could help him in his quest.

Until that day, when a small cluster of knowledge appeared to him at the end of his research; it was an unexpected result, one that made him realize that everything wasn't over yet. He had to persevere, so he would be able to meet her. It could seem a bit irresponsible for him to go on a quest like that, but there were reasons that surpassed even his internal logic.

But what he found wasn't comforting; it seemed like she was trapped somewhere, captive of an unknown force. There was only one thing he could do; he had to storm the area to save her, for nobody else would do it in time, especially not that sidequest-obsessed, green-clad lunatic.

His journey wasn't easy, but it was short, leaving him in the middle of a desolate plain, crawling with enemy soldiers. It has been a while since he had been trapped in such a situation, but he couldn't waste time in remembrance...

``Oh, what do we have here? Another little hero to save that little whore? Come on, if the others weren't able to get past us, what makes you think that you will be able to do so? Give it up and go back to your internet cafe; I'm sure that they would need your ''services'' there'' said one of the soldiers, as it looked away from him, not even interested in what he could reply.

There was no point in arguing with them, not when her life was in danger; grabbing his handguns, he aimed at them, wondering if he would have time to shoot them before they would take him down. Not that he couldn't take a few hits, but he wanted to avoid damage when he could; there was no point in pain when it served no purpose.

There was only one way to find out; running toward them, he started to shoot, knowing that some of his shots wouldn't be accurate. But the important part was to get through them, even if it meant wasting ammo; he wasn't out there hiding and crawling under a cardboard box, after all.

It was a gruesome battle; he never expected them to put up such a fight, but here they were, standing their ground until the very end. It would have been easier if they would have run away, but sometimes you just can't escape your duties.

It seemed like an eternity before silence returned to the battlefield, leaving him alone, as the bodies of his opponents laid on the ground. Was he wounded? He had no clue about it, but it wasn't important, for the moment; he had to rescue her...

But where did they hide her? There had to be some sort of base somewhere; the information he gathered couldn't be wrong, not in this situation, for it would mean that he fought these people for nothing. Although they did mention that there was a prisoner somewhere, but maybe it was just a trick.

Looking around, all he could see was the desolate battlefield; there was nothing that grabbed his attention, until he saw a small elevation in the ground. Perhaps this was the famous base he was seeking?

Approaching it, he could see that there was some sort of trap door; this was probably the entry that he was seeking. There was no time to waste in idle thinking and conjecture when he could be rescuing her; who knows what sort of danger she was still facing? He had to hurry, for time was against him; there was no telling what was happening to her while she was still imprisoned.

Trying to lift the trap door, he realized that a lock was keeping it in place; although he could search the bodies to find the keys, there was a faster way to do it. Aiming at the grate, he started to shoot, hoping that a bullet would destroy the lock. He had ammo to spare, but he had to be careful, for there was always a chance that bullet could bounce on the metal and damage him, a result he was not seeking.

He was lucky, for nothing hit him as the lock was destroyed. Grabbing it, he opened it, hoping that no trap would be waiting for him in the corridors; there was always a chance that it would be the case, but he had to press forward, for she wasn't free yet.

The corridors were not as dark as he expected; he thought that no lights would be there to cast away the shadows and that he would have to trudge in the miasma, hoping to find a path eventually. However, since it wasn't the case, he would just have to follow the road and hope that it would lead to what he was seeking.

There were noises in the distance; this had to be the one he was seeking, the person that was the heart of his quest. Rushing ahead, he wasn't worried that it could be a trap, that the noises he was hearing were just a way to lure him into a false sense of security before delivering the final blow.

But he couldn't listen to cowardice, not when her life was in danger; even if peril was lurking ahead, he had to push forward, for success was the only thing that he could accept in the end. He was a hero, after all, or someone that aspired to be one; such trivial matters where not of concern to him, not right now.

There were no traps or soldiers in this underground facility; perhaps he overestimated the defense that would await him, but he wasn't going to complain, not when it was working in his advantage. It would simply aid him in his strategy, for the plans wouldn't have to be as complicated now. However, there was a chance that his was a trap, one that would lure him into a sense of false security before delivering the final blow.

He could see her, trapped in a cell in the distance; although it was just a simple prison, it would pose a bit of challenge to him, for he didn't possess the key to the door. Of course, he could just destroy it, but then he would risk the chance of injuring her, a fate that he didn't want to experience.

But as he approached the cell, he realized that searching for a key would be a waste of time; there were countless bodies and he had no desire to empty all their pockets, to make sure that a set was hiding in them. She was waiting in this dank, dark room and had to be freed; if he was precise in his intervention, then the story would end.

Although she was calling him, trying to know what was going on, he didn't want to engage in a conversation, not until she was free. Taking a moment, he focused on the lock, trying to make sure that the shot would be precise enough not to injure her. Calculating the risks and the possibilities, he decided that shooting the target was the best course of action for this situation.

As the lock fell on the ground, he could feel emotions rushing through him; although this was a moment he had been expecting for a long time, the sudden burst was an element he wasn't planning on. Not that he was complaining about it; what his logic didn't plan for, his imagination took care of, filling his mind with a number of possible scenarios.

No words were needed, as she grabbed him in her arms, stunning him; how the story would end mattered little for him, for there she was, in his presence, safe from danger at last. Perhaps they thought the same, for as they looked in each other's eyes, they locked in a tender kiss, one that he wished would last forever. This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship...

* * *

 **Characters:** J25 The Arc King, Midna **_(The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.)_**


End file.
